The funeral and After
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: This is dedicated to the end of xxxHolic...sigh...Spolier Alert. so I warned you :  I guess that's all. Enjoy!


After reading the last chapter of xxxHolic and reading someone else's well-made, pure DouWata aspect of it I decided to write about Doumeki's death and the great grandson meeting…

Spoilers of the last chapter, sorry if it isn't in the summary… -PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!

I warned you!

PAGE BREAK

The Funeral

Watanuki was half asleep when he felt it…Some sort of skip, a beat…and he felt like something was missing…

He had a feeling he knew what it was…Another heartbeat…the one he could feel from miles away.

Moro and Maru came in and sat beside his bed, tears in their eyes. Now he was absolutely certain he knew what it was…

Doumeki Shizuka had departed…

As the girls climbed into his arms and cried, he was sure that Mokona would pop up any minute now, he remembered, he remembered one of his last visits from Doumeki.

Doumeki had just downed a cup of sake and was moving onto the next…Watanuki noticed a shine that had nothing to do with drinking too much or the sake itself…

A closer inspection revealed that he was wearing another ring…

This caused Watanuki to cock his head to the side and give himself a better view. He was so busy looking at the ring, he hadn't noticed Doumeki staring at him.

"Something I should know?" Doumeki asked, smugly.

"…I should be asking you that…When were you planning on saying the big news?" Watanuki asked sourly, "Not that I care…You could just be…" He stopped, remembering himself.

"I wasn't…it isn't big news…My parents chose her…They said I wouldn't have succeeded the family, otherwise." Doumeki said. The way he said it, he didn't sound happy.

"Oh…should we not drink more to celebrate?" Watanuki asked. Poor girl, stuck with Doumeki all the rest of their lives…

"No…Besides, we already are drinking…"Doumeki pointed out.

Watanuki bit his tongue so he wouldn't yell. They should be celebrating, but the big idiot didn't want to.

"I guess she's a lucky woman." Watanuki leaned on his elbow, lying on his stomach. "Will you still be visiting?"

"Probably not…She…She plans to have kids right away." Doumeki replied.

Watanuki sat up, "I see..."

"This may be my last visit." Doumeki informed.

Watanuki nodded, "…I see..."

Moro and Maru came in and sat on either side of Doumeki.

Mokona came in a while later with some more sake. "Mokona says we should throw Doumeki a good-bye party."

"…Moro and Maru…don't want Doumeki-kun to go…" Moro said attaching to Doumeki's arm…

"…Maru and Moro don't want to see Doumeki-kun go…" Moro said grabbing Doumeki's other arm.

Doumeki looked down at them, but didn't say anything.

Watanuki watched the girls cry into Doumeki's arms and realized, as Doumeki shifted to pet their heads, that Doumeki would probably make an exceptional father.

Watanuki had had more visits from Doumeki since then though. Small visits, but more visits than he thought he'd have.

He had come before the wedding…No bachelor party…he refused to have one. There would be no honey moon, he had explained and the only they would ….make love, he said, would be making children. Heavily…unromantic. Yeah, he would be like that.

Then there was the visit two weeks after the wedding…He said that his wife, Mayako, wanted to start having children.

Watanuki got a call from Himawari-chan a while after that to tell Watanuki that Doumeki's child had been born.

He asked her to tell them congratulations for him…She said she would…

That was the last he heard from Himawari-chan, and he felt this feeling a while after.

He got a call from Doumeki after that…they didn't talk much, but he said enough without saying anything about Himawari.

"Thank you for calling, Doumeki…I'm sorry…that you felt you had to."

"Don't be."

"I hope to never hear from you again." Watanuki teased.

"…"

"I'm hanging uo now, Doumeki."

"Okay. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Doumeki-kun."

That was the last time Watanuki heard from Doumeki…He hoped that his message got through but he wasn't sure…Doumeki could be stubborn…

"Don't cry girls…Everything will be fine." Watanuki said rubbing his head. He really wasn't a comforter any more.

"Moro and Maru…! We want Watanuki-kun…to cry too!", "Cry too! Watanuki is sad too. We want him to know he can!", "He can cry, it's okay!"

"I…" Watanuki looked down at the girls, feeling a bit saddened now himself, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes… "Girls…it's…it's okay to dry….but I don't want to…" The tears were streaming down his cheeks as he spoke. "He was a fool, then an old fool…and now…he's a…a…" and couldn't bring himself to say 'dead fool'…He would have broken down into sobs if he had…

It was bad enough that Doumeki didn't visit, but now he's dead….

He bit his lip to choke down a sob….He wasn't going to lose himself like this….

The girls looked up at him before turning to each other and then back to him, "We're sorry!" They cried out.

He opened his eyes, finding that he had closed them at some point, and watched the girls' teary faces through teary eyes…No…He would not lose himself like this… he smiled down at the girls and excused himself.

He stomped to the bathroom, rubbing away his tears, and scaring a sleeping Mokona. He stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He let the shower wash away his tears…He refused to believe it. Doumeki had promised that he wouldn't let Watanuki die alone. Now, here he was…living alone…Living a secluded life with the girls and Mokona…

He sat in the chair, years later…

People had been visiting day in day out so he tended to wander to the back porch to relax for a minute or two.

Watanuki nearly had a heart attack when he heard the girls scream.

He rushed to them only to find that they had a customer…and the girls were attached to them, crying.

"…um…" Watanuki looked up…and nearly had another heart attack. "How…? Who…are you…?""

The how was either missed or ignored as the man said, "I'm Doumeki-"

"No! Stop!" Watanuki yelled. "I can't help you! You're like him and he didn't need her!"

"…" he watched Watanuki with un-shown interest. "Who are you?"

"Watanuki Kimihiro…I'm the Dimensional Witch that grants wishes…" Watanuki said curtly.

"You aren't a woman." It was said bluntly, and it was completely Doumeki-like.

"What are you implying?" Watanuki asked, pissed.

"I just mean, wouldn't you be a wizard or a mage rather than a witch? Its strange for a young man, like yourself, to refer to one's self as a woman."

"Men can be witches! And women can be wizards!" Watanuki shouted.

"Actually-," Doumeki was cut off by Watanuki storming over and grabbing him by the collar. Rapidly shaking him, he yelled, "What are you to him? Doumeki Shizuka!"

"…My great grandfather? You knew him?"

"I went to school with him…" Watanuki let go of the Doumeki descendant and turned toward theliving room. "We were rivals…"

Doumeki's great grandson smirked, 'So this is The Spirit Seeing, Bristling Boy?'

The End

PAGE BREAK

I don't know I thought it would help...

Any way this is my last xxxHolic fic for a while...I am way too sad to continue...This might even be my last one altogether, I have a novel to work on! That and all my DouWata dreams are crushed. I am harboring the idea that Doumeki's great grandson is his reincarnation, so I might work something up...Hope you enjoyed...

And I LOVE Reviews!


End file.
